1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to preparation of laboratory blood specimens. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for gently rotating and mixing a blood specimen at a specific temperature during preparation of the specimen for further testing.
2. General Background
In the testing of blood specimens in a hematology laboratory, there are problems which arise which result in inconsistent and poorly prepared blood specimens in the preparation of the specimens that occurs in the present state of the art. For example, the presence of cold agglutinins in blood specimens for blood cell counts (C.B.C.) have been a main problem confronted by hematology lab personnel in view of the fact that a blood specimen will clump if it reaches a temperature below 37.degree. C. In addition, during the preparation of L.E. cells for the determination of Lupus Eritomatosus Diseminatus with heparinized specimens, the blood specimen will clot when a mixer, of the type of the present state of the art, is utilized to mix the blood in a back and forth pattern. This type of mixture has been found to be poorly suited in avoiding the clotting of the specimen during testing.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an agitator for blood which allows the blood specimen to be maintained in the fluidized state under proper temperature, so the tests may be conducted on the blood and reflect the proper results.
Patents found in the present state of the art which may be pertinent are as follows:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ 4,479,720 Mochida, et al. "Apparatus For Rotating Reaction Vessels In Included Posture" 3,317,125 Holden "Centrifuge Having Heat Sensitive Probe" 3,246,688 Colburn "Controlled Temperature Apparatus" 4,555,183 Thomas "High Speed Tube Agitator Apparatus" 3,231,244 Moody, et al. "Automatic Blood Mixing Machine" 3,163,404 Kraft, et al. "Rotary Apparatus For Agitating Fluids" 3,890,227 Witty, et al. "Adjustable Rotator For Fluid Samples" 3,614,434 Hortwitz "Automatic Agitating And Sample Device" 3,747,900 Dilts "Blood Specimen Oscillator" ______________________________________